Fallen Leaves
by tdyn0
Summary: After Wally's death, Cassie decides to take a day to herself in the park. Little did she know, she was being followed by a certain Boy Wonder and was in for quite a surprise that one evening. One-shot. WONDERROBIN.


Hello everyone! I am shortly back with a quick one-shot that came to my head while I was listening to music. I know this isn't an update to my other two stories that are currently on-going, but it is something that fills up the time. A break I presume? Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!

P.S. I didn't know that Tim and Cassie actually hooked up in Young Justice! I just found out recently after I wrote this fanfic! I'm happy for them, so just see this fanfic by itself, thanks again!

* * *

**Fallen Leaves**

It was a slightly chilly day, signs of an upcoming season change was prominent and promising. Today seemed like any normal day, but Cassie thought otherwise while she was strolling along the park. The day seemed like a perfect day for Cassie to just be alone. Away from the world and away from the hero lifestyle for a short bit. Lately, there were a ton of events that were beginning to take a toll on her. Diana was still away from Earth and half of the Justice League were not present. The missions were a lot harder and the consequences were a lot higher.

All of the stress was was hitting Cassie harder than she imagined. She had to struggle with both a school life and a hero life, something an average teenager would never think of doing. But then again, who was to blame? She wanted to become Wonder Woman's sidekick and stand for justice after all. It was her dream to meet super heroes like Batman and Superman and work along side with them. Cassie never thought of the consequences or the stress when it came performing her duties as Wonder Girl. However, when Wally's death happened, it shook the entire super hero community and brought forth a time where there is much uncertainty in their lives.

That is why Cassie decided to just take a break from everyone, get away from that world for a bit and be on her own. Her communicator was off and she didn't want anyone to come into contact with her. While walking silently along the park, she found a bench nearby and decided to sit by herself for a bit and just relax. As soon as she sat down, she couldn't help but to close her eyes and take a deep long breath. She sat there for a couple of more minutes in silence until she opened her eyes again. Around her, people were living on with their daily lives. There were kids running around with their parents, teenagers playing football on one end, and a lot of athletes running in and out of the park. It was normal and peaceful, something that Cassie wanted for time being.

Observing her surroundings, she noticed that it was a time where all of the leaves from the trees were beginning to fall off. Watching the leaves fall off, she was lost in thought until she heard someone come up from behind him. Turning around, she wasn't prepared to face the person standing in front of her. It was Robin, in his civilian form, with his eyes shaded by sunglasses.

"Surprise! What are you doing here by yourself Cassie?" A little annoyed by being found out by the Boy Wonder, she sat down and crossed her arms and looked away from the Boy Wonder.

"You know, I wanted to be away from everyone and have some time to myself Robin". Cassie sighed as Robin took the seat next to her and gave her a small smile. He knew she wanted to be alone, but he couldn't help but show up in front of her. She looked so sad and lonely and he wanted to change that.

"Cassie, I just wanted to know what was bothering you, that's all. I mean, you look so sad and lonely. I just wanted to make sure you were alright". Robin put his hand on her shoulder, to acknowledge that he was there to comfort her and try to support her in any way he can. Cassie looked at him for a brief second and returned his smile with a light punch to his side.

"Ouch! Hey, I'm only a human compared to you Cassie!" He was holding his side playfully as Cassie gave out a short giggle. "Haha, very funny Boy Wonder, I didn't even hit you that hard!" Robin gave a short laugh at her reply. Then without any warning, he felt Cassie scoot closer to him and hug him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you... Even though I wanted to be alone, I guess it's nice to have some company to ease my worries". Tim smiled and pulled Cassie closer to him with his right arm. At that moment, it felt like time had stopped and the moment felt perfect. It was just two people sitting in a beautiful scenery, enjoying each other's company, and just trying to live life.

"Hey, Robin. How did you know where I was?" She asked looking up at his face that was full of mystery. "I'm a Bat". That's all that was needed to answer Cassie's question. Cassie gave out a short laugh and replied "figures". Sometimes she forget that the Bat clan had a mysterious way of being everywhere and knowing everything. With a sigh, she sat up from Robin, feeling the cold hit her as she separated from Tim.

"Do you know why I wanted to be alone today?" Robin shook his head and turned his attention towards her. He was curious on why Cassie seemed so gloomy. She was the total opposite of what she usually is today. "Wally's death just made me realize how in a split second, everything can change. Either it's for the worst or for the best". Tim nodded, understanding exactly what she meant.

"I started to think, what if that happened to me? What if it happened to my mother or to Diana? How will I be able to live on without those people?" Cassie was beginning to tear up the more she thought about it. These thoughts were quite depressing and it took a toll on Cassie because that was the reality of a super hero's life. Tim scooted closer to Cassie and hugged her as she began to cry her worries away. He kept repeating "it's okay" and "everything is going to be fine" to her, even though he knew he couldn't promise that.

After what it seemed like a while, Cassie broke away from Tim and wiped away her tears. Clearing herself up to look presentable again. "I must look really terrible now don't I Tim?" He gave her small smile and shook his head. "Cassie, you never looked terrible, you have always been seen as a pretty girl in my eyes". Cassie smiled at his remark and leaned closer to Tim to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks... You are always so sweet to me Tim. Even though we kind of started off on the wrong foot". They both gave a small laugh after she mentioned their past. It was true, they both had difficulties communicating with each other and had different views when it came to missions and such. But, everything changed as time progressed and their relationship widened. They became closer to the point where people are beginning to question why they weren't dating.

"Say Tim, I wonder how Artemis is feeling? I bet she must be a complete wreck knowing that her partner is gone forever". Cassie stated sadly, folding her arms to herself to keep herself warm and give her a sense of comfort. Tim observed her for a bit before saying anything, he wanted to prove to Cassie that just because someone died, there was no need to die along with them.

"Cassie, do you see those fallen leaves over there?" Tim pointed to the direction of where the leaves were falling. Cassie nodded and had a look of confusion on her face. "We are like those leaves. Maybe there would be a time in our lives where we feel down and maybe dead inside. But, there will be a time when we grow again and become new. Just like those leaves over there, they will grow again and turn over a new leave". Scooting closer to Cassie again, he put his hand on her right cheek and took off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes.

"Wally's death also made me realize that we must cherish these moments in our lives. Some people won't even have a chance to because of some uncontrollable factors in life". Cassie stared at him, wondering where he was going with it and what he was going to do. The next thing she could remember was seeing his beautiful eyes close and leaning towards her for a small kiss, which she did return. It was a complete shock that The Boy Wonder made a move on her first, but she was fine with it. The kiss definitely helped her turn over a new leaf and gave her some hope.

After the small kiss, they parted smiling at each other, with Cassie blushing to herself. "You know, maybe I should take more days off to myself". She said with a short laugh. Tim pulled her closer to him and she had her head leaning on his shoulder again. He put his sunglasses back on and gave her a short laugh. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now... It just took me too long to actually do it". Cassie nodded, understanding why it took him so long.

"Does that mean we're in a relationship now?" Cassie asked him, waiting for his confirmation to begin this new phase of their relationship. Tim gave her a small smile and nodded, causing Cassie to return a smile herself. They both sat there for a long time, in silence and in each other's company. Both of them knew that with Wally's death, they had to realize what was in front of them and just go for it.

"Hey Tim, I hope you do know that your analogy of life to the Fallen Leaves were kind of corny right?" Tim gave her a short laugh and nodded. "Well, it was the best thing I can think of at the time, I mean it made sense to me. I think we're both new leaves that are growing right now". Cassie gave him a laugh and shook her head. "That was so corny... But, you're right. We are both starting anew".

Cassie suddenly gave Tim a long and passionate kiss after she finished talking. After they finished, catching for air, she snuggled up against him again and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you again Tim. After today, you have opened my eyes to something much greater and it gives me hope to move on". It was a beginning of something new, something great and something with a lot of potential. It was the beginning of an understanding of two partners, a unity that can't be broken.

They both stay there in silence, admiring the view as the leaves continued to fall around them. Who knew that Fallen Leaves can have so much meaning in life?

* * *

That is all for this one-shot! I hope everyone enjoyed, please review and favorite it if you like it! I will continue the other stories! I promise that I will finish them!

I hope this story wasn't too corny also, the idea popped up in my mind because I was listening to a song by JYJ called "Fallen Leaves" and got the inspiration from there.

Once again, I hope everyone enjoy this story. Thank you for being patient!


End file.
